Pretending
by Cecile5410
Summary: Broadway stars Kurt and Blaine have the best onstage chemistry but as soon as their off, the insults flow. Their lives consist of pretending to like each other, but things can change, right? Are you pretending, or is it real? Stars!Klaine, M for later later chapters
1. Prologue - Chapter 1

**Hello my friends ! :D**

**I ****couldn't resist posting the new story now even though there is still the epilogue to post on the other one :D so this is another Klaine hating each other but I tried to really not do like everyone and all the other fics where Klaine hate each other at the beginning. I'm trying to be inventive xD**

**this is a small prologue and I'll update every week-end, Saturday or Sunday or before if I feel like it ^^**

**So in this chapter/prologue, I'm talking about the Castle of Versailles and the French revolution. I understand that it may not be familiar for you so I'll do a quick recap for you. (yup, I've always liked pre-revolution history with monarchy and Versailles and stuff). So there was monarchy until the year 1789 (July-August) and a revolution happened where the king was killed and the monarchy abolished (to put it simply). If you want to have a look at Versailles, look it up on internet lol I tried to put a link but it won't work (and I've been there, so gorgeous!) **

**Anyways, let's get started !  
**

**and everyone thank my friend who always makes awesome cover pictures for my stories! :D**

* * *

**Prologue / Chapter 1**

Versailles. At night. It was the year 1789 and the revolution was threatening to take over the country. The revolutionaries had already broken into the castle once to force the king to agree to a constitutional monarchy. Everything was tumbling down at a fast pace and it was panic at Versailles.

"_When I was young,  
__never needed anyone,  
__making love was just for fun,  
__those days are gone._

_All by myself  
__don't wanna be  
__all by myself anymore._

_All by myself,  
__don't wanna leave,  
__all by myself anymore._

_All by myself  
__don't wanna be  
__all by myself anymore."_

Blaine finished the song, holding up his arms in the air as he held the last note and then letting them fall down. He looked desperate and confused and also a little scared but mostly determined.

"Mother I won't follow Mary." Blaine said stubbornly a short moment after the end of the song, shaking his head from where he was standing in the middle of the room. "She's made her choice." He added, looking at Elena.

"And you've made yours obviously." John snapped.

"Yes I did. I'm an adult, and so tired of this. Who said I had to marry a woman? A superficial, shallow and arrogant woman. You. You said that and today I'm saying I've had enough!" Blaine exclaimed.

"At least Mary didn't run away with her servant."

"Christopher is not a servant! Don't you dare talk bad about him." Blaine said angrily, his fists clenching.

"I'm still your father and you owe me respect." John growled, going to Blaine and slapping him across the face. "Feeling better?"

Blaine looked up at him with an air of betrayal on his face. "Much better thank you." He snapped back. "Nothing you will do or say will make me change my mind. I love him. I was just too much of a coward to admit it."

"You almost died for him, is that not enough?" Elena pleaded desperately. "Please darling."

"No I sacrificed six months of my life for him because my cousin is a bastard!" Blaine said and she gasped, looking around anxiously.

"Are you insane? I told you a dozen times not to insult the King. Why can't I have a son like everyone else!"

"And what can he do now? He's down, out of the game. You will see, soon the people wil force him to hand over the throne and I don't want to be there then. Because god knows how they're angry."

"Force him to hand over the throne." John scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You've had too much wine, my son."

"I'm perfectly sane. Sane and in love. Stay here if you want, I'm leaving. I'll maybe not have the luxury of the castle and the life here anymore but I will have so much more. I will have love. True love and that can never be bought!" Blaine stormed out, giving Elena a quick hug before disappearing.

* * *

"Go away with me." Blaine said and Kurt looked at him strangely,

"Please don't, you know I would." Kurt sighed.

"Then why won't you? It's our life, it's happening right now. We're free to do what we want. For once we don't have to hide." Blaine said passionately.

"You're crazy." Kurt said, sighing and looking at Blaine.

"I'm crazy about you." Blaine replied, putting the bag down to take Kurt's hand.

"Ar..."

"Please." Blaine cut him off. "It's just a matter of time before they become more violent, they're at our doors and I... I just want to live with you."

"You're not reasonable. And my uncle."

"He will rest in peace here. He doesn't need you to look after him anymore." Blaine said gently, rubbing Kurt's arm.

"You know I can't continue studying if I live in the countryside."

Blaine crossed his arms and looked down. "I'll go alone then. And when you're ready you can join me. We'll have a farm and cows and stuff like that."

Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment and he looked at Blaine hopefully. "And your wife?"

"Gone with the Count Madison or something. Really I don't care."

"Seriously? Why didn't you go with her?" Kurt asked.

"Because I love you. For once in my life I feel free. I never loved her, you know that. I was sincere when I said no one had ever made me feel like you do."

"You almost had a baby with her and now you say that. You don't make any sense. I don't want to be left alone as the lousy mistress again."

"But I didn't. Look, I made mistakes and I'm so sorry but I-" Blaine started, hearing the cries of the revolution outside and a rather scared look appeared on his face.

"But I know you went to America for me." Kurt whispered thoughtfully and Blaine's eyes widened.

"You do? How... why..?"

"Everything is known here, don't you remember?" Kurt said kindly, smiling half-heartedly. "The thing is, I do owe you my life. You loved me, you looked at me like nobody had ever done before, you were the nicest man I had ever met and I could only dream about how it would be to be in your arms. Now that I can have it forever without wives or life interrupting, I just think it's too good to be true and I'm going to wake up to Mary being pregnant of your second child and you not wanting to see me anymore after they learnt and-"

He suddenly had to stop speaking because Blaine's lips were on his, kissing him and he could only smile and respond to the kiss eagerly. When they parted, they smiled at each other softly and Kurt opened his mouth to sing.

_"It's been a long time since I came around,  
__it's been a long time but I'm back in town  
__This time I'm not leaving without you."_

Kurt smiled and Blaine pulled on Kurt's arm, making him do a twirl and they ended on each other's arms, dancing as Blaine kept on.

_"Just you and I,  
__Sharing our love together,  
__And I know in time,  
__We'll build the dreams we treasured  
__We'll be alright.  
__Just you and i."_

_"Someday, something about this place,  
__Just you and, just you and I.  
__Yeah something about living you and I.  
__Oh you and I,  
_

_Remember our first embrace,  
__The smile that was on your face,  
__The promises that we made.  
_

_Now, your love is my reward,  
__Cause I love you even more  
__Than I ever did before.  
_

_You and I, oh you and I. We made it you and I."_

As they sang the last line, they walked away holding hands and the lights went off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! :)**

**I already messed up my update schedule lol but I can do what I want ! ^-^**

**And I'm sure you can guess why I chose the name Christopher for Kurt ;)**

**Here we go !**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kurt and Blaine immediately let go of their hands as they walked off stage, parting and each going one side and grabbing a bottle of water from their assistants. They could still hear the audience cheering loudly and Blaine smiled, waiting for his turn to go back and wave at them in front of their applause. The off voice would start with Robert, Nate, George, Quinn, Elena and John and would finish with him and Kurt. And a few seconds later, it started.

_"Playing Robert Samuel, Robert Jackson."_ The off voice said and the man steppe on stage under the applause.

_"Playing Anthony de Marles, George Atiam. Playing Louis XVI, Nathaniel Ray, Playing Mary Taniel, Quinn Fabray." _Blaine peeked through the thick curtain to see his friends smiling at the audience. It was an important moment, the last time they would do that. But he wasn't getting emotional right now._ "Playing Lydia and Charles Taniel, Elena and John Weiton."_

_"And last but certainly not least, playing Arthur Taniel and Christopher Jones, Blaine Anderson, and Kurt Hummel."_

Blaine glanced at Kurt and they walked back on stage at the same time, each on one end and coming together in the middle of the stage. They bowed and waved as the audience applauded loudly. They received a lot of bouquets of flowers that made Blaine smile wide and chuckle a little since all their dressing rooms were already full of flowers. But it was so flattering and seeing them all made all the work he'd accomplished and all the sacrifices he'd made worth it. And also it made all the time he'd had to spend with Kurt worth it.

"Thank you." He mouthed again. The whole cast stayed for longer than usual since it was the last time ever they would perform it and they were nostalgic. He was nostalgic too, even if he'd had to bare Kurt this whole time.

After another minute, they all held hands and bowed one last time before walking off stage, beaming with happiness. The director, Jacob James who had earned himself the nickname of JJ came to congratulate them.

"Guys, this was amazing! Your best performance so far!" He said enthusiastically.

"Yes my cheek agrees with you." Blaine laughed. "That really was your best one, John."

John laughed and gave blaine a pat on the shoulder. "Yes I'm pretty proud of myself. Sorry, B."

"He deserved the slap." Kurt claimed.

"Funny, you deserve to be slapped too but strangely nobody has done it yet." Blaine replied.

"Sorry I didn't hear you, I was too distracted by the angry red spot on your cheek."

"I could fix that right now and give you one." Blaine said threateningly, stepping closer to Kurt who just looked at him defiantly.

"Bring it on."

"Guys, stop it. This is a great moment, we should celebrate." Jacob said.

"That's when you see they're amazing actors." Elena said. "They can kiss for two hours and then slap each other off stage." They laughed when the two leads glared at each other. "Now I'll get changed, this dress will be the death of me."

"Coming with you, I still don't get how they did to wear that all day." Quinn mused and they went in their dressing rooms.

"Get back soon, we're celebrating." Jacob called. "Right guys, you're coming with us, aren't you?"

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked, looking at his phone and he tweeted to his 500 followers about the show being over and how grateful he was to have worked with such talented performers and blah blah. He was really happy to be there, it wasn't that at all. But right now he was more pissed by Kurt than anything. (as always)

"I said it weeks ago, Blaine. It's our big ending party, there will be journalists from Broadway Magazine and also very important people. I expect you two to behave." Jacob said, looking between Kurt and Blaine who both nodded. They changed into their own clothes and started walking out of the theatre when Elena and Quinn came back. They got in the car, both sighing when they saw they had to take the same to go to the venue.

Kurt smiled innocently, glancing out of the window. "I always behave anyways."

Blaine scoffed. "Sure."

"Something to say, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"You walked on my foot tonight." Blaine pointed out.

"A pure and innocent mistake."

"Pardon me if I don't believe that. You're neither pure nor innocent."

"But you're all forgiven. That's what my mom said, always forget the ones that are less talented, it's not their faults."

"There you go again showing off your Tony, you should wear it around your neck." Blaine snapped.

"Ah yes, good idea. I knew you were jealous." Kurt replied, rolling his eyes. "Go back to your Mommy."

"Jealous of what? Nothing about you is remarkable. They could have taken a girl to play your role, nobody would've seen the difference."

"Take that back." Kurt groaned and glared at Blaine, looking like he was ready to punch him but Blaine knew Kurt wasn't strong enough for that. Poor thing, he was barely strong enough to go through a whole show.

Blaine smirked. "Sorry, I can't. Oh wait, I'm not sorry."

The car stopped just when Kurt was going to yell a response and they both got out, instantly smiling and looking all happy though their eyes were burning with fire. They stood next to each other for the few journalists and fans there to take pictures and then got inside. They were famous Broadway stars now, something that needed a little getting used to and it still kind of surprised Blaine to see all these people waiting to take a picture of him. To be honest, it wasn't the screaming teenage girls and the hundred paparazzi he would've had if he'd been a Hollywood actor or a worldwide famous singer. But that could come later maybe, Blaine was happy with his life now. Broadway was a dream in itself.

The music stopped when the cast walked in and everyone applauded. The usual whispers seemed even louder since there was no other noise that could be heard. Jacob was the first to speak and a microphone was given to him. "Welcome everyone, we are very honoured to count you as our guests tonight to celebrate the end of this stressing and exhausting journey that we call a Broadway show."

There were a few chuckles and the cast in its entirety settled behind him with matching grins. Blaine glanced at Quinn who was wearing a great white dress and a pretty updo and he wondered how she'd changed so quickly. She always managed to stay pretty no matter where they were or what they were doing. Nice too, even during rehearsal when they'd all had few hours of sleep and they were clearly in a bad mood, she was always kind and helpful. Not that Blaine had a crush on her anything, he was definitely 100%, his kiss with Rachel had proved that very obviously. The funny thing was that they always fought and snapped at each other in the show but were very good friends in real life. The opposite than with Kurt.

"This has been a completely amazing experience and we are grateful for all the praise we've got during this few months of representation. All the nominations and prizes have really got to our hearts and we couldn't dream of a better way to end the show than winning the Tony Award for Best Musical and we truly thank you. Now I will stop boring you because I doubt half of you are even listening, so I just wanted to say that we truly enjoyed ourselves working on this show and we'll see you soon. I'll let my stars speak."

Jacob stopped speaking and, with a smile, handed Blaine the microphone. He was taken aback since no one had ever talked about him having to deliver a speech. However he knew what they must expect of him. "Hi, so yes I can only agree with what our director just said. I had a blast working on this musical even though sometimes my voice didn't follow me into this wild trip. A blast too working with my wonderful onstage partner," Blaine said, glancing at Kurt who smiled back at him. "Nothing would have been possible with him and his amazing Tony award-winning talent. And now it's time to drink." Blaine said and was about to hand the microphone back to the technician when Kurt reached out a hand. Blaine looked apologetic though he'd done that on purpose. oops. "oh you wanted to speak. Sorry, I have a bad memory and not everything fit in there." He said which clearly meant that Kurt wasn't important enough to be in there. Kurt took it as what it was, an insult and grabbed the microphone.

"It's alright." Kurt smiled. "Great memory comes with great mind." He said in a joking tone and there were a few laughs but Blaine took it exactly as it was, an insult. "I can safely say that this role is the role of my life. It got me a Tony, lots and lots of memories, a large and amazing group of friends, and applause of the people. Of course, as Blaine mentioned, working together was a pure joy and I would do it all over again tomorrow if I didn't plan to go on vacation now. A very long and relaxing vacation. Thank you."

People started talking again and Jacob said a few words to his cast before they were all spread around the room. Kurt went to a man that Blaine knew was his boyfriend but he didn't pay attention to them, talking with a few critics and Amelia Trevor, the famous journalist from Broadway Magazine who was admired and feared at the same time. First of her class at Yale, she'd then started working for the magazine only as an intern but had quickly moved up the hierarchy to become the one on Broadway no one could avoid. She could take a show on top when she liked it, her praises knowing no limits but on the other end, she could take a show down if something didn't please her. Her position on the magazine and the influence of said magazine allowing her that. That was what had happened to the very first show Blaine was in. qualifying it of _"too bright." _And_ "providing you the headache you need on a week-end"_ and qualifying Blaine of _"too young and jumping around like a overexcited fiver year old."_

Blaine had been deeply wounded by this article and he's spent the whole year after that show practicing his dancing, his acting and his singing in order to be perfect. Now for the article she'd written on this second show, all Blaine could remember was _"a star with talent shining from his entire body."_ And _"we could swear he belongs to the 18__th__ century with how well he can act."_ She was definitely one of those people you better have on your side.

"So, Blaine, what's your plans for after? You know, take advantage of your fame to do something, a dream of yours, something you've always wanted to do but couldn't?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, I'm not that profound." Blaine chuckled. "I was thinking of just going back to visit my parents and you know, spend time with my family."

"Family and special one?" she asked. "Anyone in your life right now?"

"Yes, there's someone in my life, but I'm not sure the readers are interested about that."

"Right, so about your relationship with Kurt? It seemed a little tense this evening, everything alright?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. Of course, there was always someone to stare at them and try to find something wrong. "oh yes, yes of course, everything is alright. We are just pretty tired after two hours of playing the show. We appreciate working together, we have a lot in common and I can safely say we are friends." He explained. "you can't spend a few months kissing someone without it creating a bond." He laughed and Amelia laughed lightly with him.

"Yes, you must be right." She smiled. "Well thank you, Blaine, I will talk with your co-star. Have fun tonight and enjoy yourself, you deserve it."

"Thank you." Blaine smiled and walked off to grab a glass of wine. This was going rather well as long as he stayed away from Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**hi :)**

**So about the schedule let's say that I update now and then go back to every Saturday or I'm going to make a mess of it lol**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Tony winner Kurt Hummel and his co-star Blaine Anderson said their very last line on Saturday night at the Imperial Theatre here in Broadway. If you have lived in a cave for the last 6 months, here is a little catch up for you. _The Last King_, (title most probably chosen in homage to _The Lion King_, but who knows why?) tells the story of two young men during French revolution in year 1789. One is Arthur Talien, cousin of the King and married against his will to a woman, Mary (Quinn Fabray). He is a young man who longs for freedom, safety and love. Always brought back to "reason" by his parents (Elena and John Weiton), he is nevertheless dreaming of breaking the etiquette that rules the castle of Versailles where he lives and where the story takes place. There comes another young man of roughly his age who will take over his heart. Christopher Jones is a 19 year-old aristocrat who lives in the castle as well but with an entirely different lifestyle. His parents both murdered for wanting to protect him, he only dreams of revenge, living in the castle under cover and planning to assassinate the King. He lives with his alcoholic uncle Anthony, Count de Marles and it is the young man who takes care of the older man. A deep friendship develops between Arthur and Christopher which grows into something stronger. But nothing is sure there, nothing is ever safe and every person would do anything to protect their lives and dirty secrets. Because don't you get a false and too perfect idea of what was life in the court. Eavesdropping and backstabbing were everyday life._

_Admittedly, the story is nice and original (even though a little classical, a love story with a happy ending); it keeps us hanging on their every words and actions, wanting badly for the two lovers to be reunited; but it wouldn't be as good if it wasn't played but those specific actors. From the very first scenes, you can feel the chemistry there is between the two heroes. How they react almost instinctively to each other, how their voices were made to sing together, there is undoubtedly something between them. That something leads some people to think they are a couple but I won't discuss that here, or tabloids won't have anything to say anymore. "When Kurt auditioned for the part singing _Defying Gravity_ (from _Wicked_), I immediately knew it had to be him. He has this voice, you know?, this voice that takes you anywhere he wants and that's exactly what we needed." Jacob James about Kurt Hummel's casting._

_As to Blaine Anderson, you may not recognize him but I did remember him as Trent in the short living show The Other Thief and let me tell you this, I had a hard time believing it was the same person. From a shy and barely present little boy, he grew into a confident and vocal man, exactly what this show needed. And that is precisely what the director told me when I asked how he'd auditioned Blaine. "I had almost told another man (Ethan Hardwood -editor's note-) he got the part when Blaine came in and auditioned for us. He blew us away, he had such an amazing presence and a voice we knew would be wonderful with Kurt's. I felt like this wasn't even a choice, you know?" I am eagerly waiting for the next thing on his career that I know will be long after such a success. When I asked him what he was going to do now, his first word was "vacation" which is quite understandable. _

_For those of you who have missed The Last King on Broadway, I feel sorry for you. But be reassured, even though it is now the end of the representations, I doubt that it is the end of the show. As always, I'll keep you informed. _

_A.T_

Kurt looked up when he felt arms wrapping themselves around him from behind. His boyfriend's arms. Kurt was currently sitting in the kitchen of their apartment reading the latest issue of Broadway Magazine. It was Monday morning around 9 and for once, Kurt was still here and not at the theatre, it was nice to actually get some time to himself.

"Hey babe." Ethan whispered, kissing Kurt's neck. "feel like coming back to bed with me?"

Kurt smiled and took his glasses off, setting them down on the table. "You know I actually planned to make you breakfast in bed, but I got distracted."

"Typical." Ethan laughed and Kurt glared up at him in mock offense. "What were you doing that was more important than feeding your starving boyfriend?" he asked playfully.

"Reading the latest article about me." Kurt said, glancing at the magazine."

Ethan picked it up and started reading a random line. "'This voice that takes you anywhere he wants,' huh? It's been some time since I didn't hear that voice." He winked.

"Ethan!" Kurt blushed a little, shaking his head. Of course, Kurt wasn't the blushing virgin who didn't know a thing about sex anymore but Ethan still managed to make him blush. He was the only one who still could and his boyfriend did take advantage of that fact. "Just let me make breakfast and I'll join you."

"Oh, am I allowed in the king's bed today?"

Kurt laughed. "Shut up. You're lucky I love you."

Ethan smiled and kissed Kurt. "Yes, I am. Now I'll let you to your cooking or my head will be cut off."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up with a silly smile on his face. Life had never been so good. He'd been with Ethan for a little over a year and they'd moved in together two months ago when Ethan was whining that he didn't see Kurt anymore because of his show. Kurt had been afraid that they wouldn't be able to make it but living together proved to be just great. Sure there had been some adjustments needed like on which side of the bed they would sleep or Ethan getting his clothes in Kurt's sacred closet but they'd overcome all the obstacles. Kurt hummed softly to himself as he made pancakes, getting the bottle of maple syrup. Another great thing, he liked that they had the same tastes. Crying at the same time in front of a movie or eating the same thing for breakfast, they lived in perfect harmony.

When Kurt finished making breakfast, he brought it in the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Ethan. "Pancakes, maple syrup, coffee, and we're right on time to watch Moulin Rouge."

"It's a DVD, it's always time to watch Moulin Rouge." Ethan pointed out.

"Yes exactly." Kurt beamed and set the dvd in the player. "Breakfast in bed and Moulin Rouge, there's nothing better."

"I know something better." Ethan said in his sultry voice.

Kurt giggled. "Nuh huh, mister. And don't leave crumbs on the bed." He warned, making his boyfriend laugh again.

They settled on the bed and watched the movie, feeding each other pancakes, smiling, and singing along. At some point they started kissing and didn't stop, making out and getting rid of the other's clothes quickly until the movie playing in the background was completely forgotten. They both knew Kurt would have his revenge for this but right now they were in their happy bubble that nothing could disturb.

Hours later when it neared noon and the two lovers laid there in comfortable silence, cuddling and enjoying the other's presence, Kurt got an idea. "We should go on a trip. Get away from all this for a little while." He said and his boyfriend nodded.

* * *

"In Hawaii?" Blaine repeated incredulously over the phone.

"What's wrong with Hawaii, Blaine?" Nick sighed.

"Nothing but when you mentioned a reunion, I expected it to be at Dalton or in a restaurant, not in Hawaii."

"Well we had to give up on everything we wanted to do because Mr Anderson was busy." Nick said.

Blaine sighed. "Nick, I really was busy."

"Yes but now your show is over. Come on, come with us." Nick pleaded. "There will be alcohol, the beach, and Sebastian."

Blaine bit his lip as he thought, he'd always got along with Sebastian and even more than that to say the truth. They basically slept together every time they saw each other, it was kind of a ritual now and let's be honest, Sebastian was great in bed. They had tried more than sex for a little while, tried to be boyfriends but it hadn't worked so they went back to this, kind of friends with benefits.

"Are you trying to get me to come for sex?" Blaine asked.

Nick laughed. "Oh my god Blaine, I don't want to hear about your sex life."

"You started it." Blaine countered. "And I hear about yours all the time."

"Yes but it's not the same. My boyfriend and I like to share our experiences." Nick said and Blaine remembered all the time he'd heard them talking about what they'd done like it wasn't something private and Blaine had had to cover his ears. Though Sebastian usually retorted that he'd done worse with Blaine which didn't make him feel better.

"Sure. Fine, I'll come." Blaine agreed.

"ah yay! I knew sex would do it."

"Oh shut up." Blaine laughed. "When are we leaving?"

"On Wednesday."

"Two days? Well thanks for the short notice."

"You're free now. You have two full days to pack. See you Blainey, duty calls." Nick called out, hanging up the phone.

"Yeah, Jeff calls." Blaine mumbled and he put the phone down, laughing.

Blaine sighed, leaning back against the couch. It was weird to think that he could go on vacation now, he didn't have to practice, to run lines and to warm his voice for the next night's performance. Honestly he was happy to go to Hawaii, meet with his old friends, do crazy things, and lots of sex. He couldn't wait to get away from here for a little while, he felt smothered here now though he couldn't explain why. And he better get away fast before Jacob gets a new crazy idea for the show which would make Blaine have to deal with Kurt again. And he didn't want that. Never. Ever. Stop. He didn't even know why they hated each other in the first place but the fact was that they did. They couldn't be in the same room without snapping and throwing mean remarks at each other. It was a shame since the only thing Kurt had to himself was that he was a good kisser, and maybe he was kind of beautiful too but Blaine would never admit that.

Alright so Hawaii. Packing. Vacation. Blaine smiled and went to his bedroom, starting to put clothes in a suitcase. He was singing along with the latest Katy Perry song on radio when his phone buzzed.

_Meeting Wednesday at 4 - Jacob_

Blaine sighed deeply. Oh no, no, no and no. He was going to Hawaii, it was vacation time, no way he was going back there before he was fully rested. So he replied _Sorry, I'll be away. Surely it can wait until next week. -B_

And then he prayed for Jacob not to answer or try to convince him. Because Blaine didn't know how, but the director always managed to convince him to do what he wanted. When his phone buzzed again, Blaine sighed and hesitated looking at his phone. He eventually did and then he laughed. News travel fast.

_Hey tiger, glad you're meeting us at the beach. -S_

_Me too, it will be fun. -B_

_Ever had sex on the sand? -S_

Blaine laughed loudly. That sounded hot. And also a little gross. Like sand everywhere._ Nope but I have nothing against it. -B _

_Good, then yes maybe it will be fun. ;) -S_

_I think so. See you there ;) -B_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi :) it's Saturday so update :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Blaine looked at the beach from his spot on the bed and sighed contently. He was in Hawaii and it was simply awesome. They'd arrived here in the morning and had immediately jumped in the water. Well, not immediately. Checking in the hotel and unpacking had come first. At 8 p.m. now, Blaine was still amazed by his room. Big, huge, enormous even. And beautiful, well decorated, not to mention very expensive. But Blaine could afford it now. He couldn't have just a year ago but now he was a Broadway star, it had its perks. He wasn't like those newly rich people who turned crazy and did stupid things with their money. He'd bought an apartment and was living a good life without wasting his money. This was the first trip he was going on since he'd auditioned for the show so he was treating himself with a great suite.

Blaine smiled, watching the sun slowly going down and the waves of the ocean crashing on the sand. If he listened closely, he could hear the faint sound of those waves rolling off one after the other. His phone suddenly rang he looked at the caller ID before answering. No, he wasn't avoiding Jacob, absolutely not.

"Hi mom." Blaine greeted cheerfully and he could hear a huff at the other end of the line. She didn't seem too pleased, oops.

"Blaine Devon, I was worried sick about you." Lyra shouted over the phone.

"Why?" Blaine asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Why?" she echoed, "Why? You were supposed to call me, you idiot! I watched the news to see if any planes had crashed in the ocean or something." Blaine could hear his dad laughing in the background and he almost did himself. His mom was always so dramatic.

"Do you annoy Cooper every time he flies off to L.A.?"

"It's not the same. It's Hawaii!" Lyra exclaimed.

"I'm fine, mom, stop worrying about me." Blaine defended.

"I'll worry if I want to." Lyra grunted.

"Okay mom, bye, I'll talk to you later." Blaine laughed, hanging up the phone after hearing his mother's reply.

Blaine smiled, resting a hand on his stomach and closing his eyes. Lyra was always overdramatic but he wouldn't want her to change for all the tea in China. He remembered once when he was a kid, he'd scratched his knee when his dad was teaching him howe to ride a bike and his mom had wanted to take him to hospital. He wondered how his parents could actually get along. His mother was overprotective, overdramatic, but the nicest woman on earth and his father was the don't cry, you're a man type, slightly macho and everything had to go the way he wanted it to go. But that was to be expected from a military man. So of course it was easy to guess which one of his parents had accepted him being gay straight away and which one had said it was bullshit and the army was going to change him. It was really-

"Anderson! Stop jerking off and come here right now!" He heard a voice shouting followed by a lot of laughing and he turned his head, wondering how they could have seen him. Not that he'd been jerking off but he wanted to know.

Blaine stood up and laughed. The window, of course. If he could have a breathtaking view on the beach from his bed, they could have a wonderful view on him too. Thank god for the curtains, he would have to use them. He checked his hair in the mirror and went out of his room, seeing Nick and Wes bickering again.

"So how is it to be the only straight guy of the group?" Nick teased. "You're afraid?"

Wes laughed. "In your dreams. But I'm afraid of the noise I'll be hearing coming from your rooms tonight."

Nick smirked. "Oh I know, and we won't even try to be quiet. Right Blainey?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone think I'll have sex tonight?" He asked as they went to sit on the sand with, Blaine tried to count but failed, a lot of bottles full of alcohol.

Jeff laughed. "Every time you say you won't have sex and then in the morning, you two-" he pointed at Sebastian and then me. "come out of the same room."

"But we're having girls talk." Sebastian said in a high pitched voice that made them all laugh. "Bestie foreva babe. Come on, this alcohol has been tempting me for way too long."

Blaine grabbed the first bottle and poured some in the five glasses. He wondered who had brought the glasses but who cared? "So what are we drinking to?"

"Um... finally being able to get away and take Blaine away from his work." Wes suggested.

"Preach." Jeff agreed

"I won't be sorry to have an amazing work and you can all be jealous." Blaine said, sticking his tongue out.

"I'm jealous." Sebastian said. "He gets to kiss this hot as hell guy every fucking night."

"Well it's not a pleasure believe me." Blaine sighed and Sebastian looked at him like he was a crazy person.

"Why? But seriously look at him, are you sure you're gay?" He asked. "He's as hot as this guy there. Or even hotter." He pointed at a guy sitting on the sand further away on the beach.

Blaine scoffed. "No I think I like boobs. Shut up and drink."

Sebastian snorted at him and was about to drink when Jeff stopped him. "Wait. Let's play a game."

Sebastian shrugged and still lifted the glass to his lips and drank it. "What game?"

"Never have I ever."

Nick nodded eagerly at his boyfriend and thought. "I'll begin. Never have I ever... had sex on the beach. Sorry I only had sex stuff in mind." He laughed. Blaine looked at Sebastian who smirked at him, remembering their text conversation.

"Can I drink of anticipation?" He asked. "Because it will happen soon."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and laughed at him. "No way. No freaking way. It's gross."

"You're not fun. Alright, my turn... never have I ever... fallen in love." Sebastian said, thinking. "I thought of sexual stuff too but there's nothing I haven't done."

Wes emptied his drink without hesitation. Nick and Jeff of course drank, winking at each other and Blaine did too, remembering his first ever boyfriend who he'd stayed with for three years of high school. "Poor little Sebby." Jeff mocked.

"My turn..." Blaine started then. "Never have I ever... slept with a teacher."

Sebastian smirked. "You do that on purpose to make me drink. You know we'll end up fucking even if I'm sober."

Blaine laughed and winked at him. "Drink and shut up."

"Never have I ever had a threesome." Jeff stated.

"Seriously?" Sebastian laughed when he was done drinking. "Have you ever been young? Blaine, I'm so disappointed in you." Blaine rolled his eyes at him. "Okay I'm the only one drinking here it's not funny, let's change it into Truth Or Dare, I want to know all the dirty secrets."

"I didn't get to have a turn." Wes protested.

Blaine took the occasion to drink more, liking the way his body was relaxing as the alcohol burned its way down his esophagus. He felt freer and he liked that, even if it was only artificial. But everyone drinks for something, right? Blaine shut off his mind and drank more. "I'm in." He agreed.

"I want to start, I have a good one." Nick declared and he pointed at Sebastian. "Truth or dare?"

"Um... would you sleep with as many guys as you want but they would be all bad or get married and have sex with only one handsome and good in bed man for the rest of your life?"

Sebastian thought for long moment and Blaine had to smack his arm to get him to answer. "Ok I can't believe I'm going to choose monogamy."

Nick smiled and laughed. "I knew it, he has a heart."

"Blaine." Sebastian pointed at Blaine who waited for what he would be asked to do curiously.

"I'll choose truth too."

Sebastian smirked. "Alright. Have you ever thought of fucking your co-star? I mean behind closed doors and off cameras of course."

"Yes." Came the immediate answer. "At the beginning when I first saw him but then I got that out of my head."

"I knew it!" Sebastian cheered.

Nick stood up, laughing and already looking wasted. "Hurry, hurry Kurt, we need to get away before the king kills us." He mocked, exaggerating Blaine's voice. "But Blaine, what about my parents?"

Jeff, Sebastian and Wes laughed and Blaine just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Thank you Nick, now I know you slept during the entire show and didn't even remember the name of the characters."

"Oh I didn't. Okay I did. But your voice has the ability to lull me too sleep." Nick retorted. "I slept like a baby, during the entire thing."

"You see I'll hit you in the head until you remember the names." Blaine threatened.

"Guys." Wes interrupted. "Don't be angry drunks."

"I swear Wes if you brought your gavel i will drag you to rehab." Sebastian threatened and they laughed uncontrollably while Wes sulked.

"I think we should just stop talking and dare Blaine to go over there and flirt with the hottie." Jeff said, pointing at the same guy still sitting on the sand and talking on the phone. "And kiss him." He got three nods for this suggestion and the next moment, Blaine had right expecting eyes staring at him.

"For dutch courage." He giggled, drinking more from the bottle and he stood up. It wasn't easy to walk since he was pretty drunk already but he managed to get to the other guy safe. "Hey sexy, how you doing?" he asked.

The guy turned his head and _oh shit_! Even drunk, Blaine could recognize the man he'd spent his days and evenings with for the past few months, his co-star, Kurt. Shit, shit and why God? "Blaine?" Kurt asked sighing and Blaine realized he hadn't been dreaming, it was really Kurt. God dammit.

"Oh fuck no." Blaine groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"Vacation obviously. I didn't come to sell my body to middle aged perverts."

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes. "I did. Except it's a young pervert."

"Are you drunk?" Kurt asked.

"Yep."

"Go back to where you came then. Why did you even come talking to me?" Kurt sighed.

"My friends dared me to kiss the hottie sitting there so I went. I didn't know it was you."

"If you kiss me I'll punch you." Kurt warned coldly.

"well you did kiss me countless times." Blaine pointed out.

"It was on stage. Have you ever heard of acting?"

"Haha very funny, you are hilarious." Blaine said and he noticed Kurt's puffy red eyes. "Did you cry?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm drunk." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah you probably won't remember it tomorrow. I fought with my boyfriend."

"What happened?" Blaine asked. He really didn't know if it was because he was drunk or what but he cared. And Kurt seemed less annoying than his usual self.

Kurt looked at Blaine and sighed. This was the last person on earth he wanted to talk to but Rachel wasn't answering her phone and he needed to talk. "We fought about work. Jacob absolutely wants to talk to me even though I'm on vacation and Ethan got mad because it's the first trip we've been on for months."

"Tell Jacob to screw himself." Blaine giggled.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're awfully funny. Ha. Ha. Anyway go back to your friends, they're trying to get your attention."

Blaine turned around and looked at them and he giggled again. They were winking very discreetly and making the V of victory. "Ignore them."

"Seriously. Go away." Kurt said.

"Uh oh, boyfriend coming this way, I'll go." Blaine giggled and he stood up, but not fast enough to avoid Ethan.

"Look honey I'm sor- what the hell is he doing here? Seriously, Kurt?" Ethan asked, annoyed.

"I'm on vacation." Blaine said, holding a finger up in the air. He looked like a typical drunk.

"Leave us alone." Ethan ordered. "Go away. Far far away. And leave my boyfriend in peace."

"Well you're yelling at your boy…friend."

"You too."

Blaine giggled. "Right." He looked at them and left before Kurt could be annoying again. Maybe that's what he should've done; drinking before work so Kurt's presence would be bearable. But he provable would've been fired. Booh. Going back to his friends, Blaine sat down and took a long sip of the bottle next to him. Nick and Jeff were making out while Wes and Sebastian were fighting about something. They turned their heads to look at Blaine.

"You lost." Sebastian declared. "You get a forfeit."

"Oh shut up it was Kurt."

"I know." Sebastian smirked. "It should have been easier."

"Who's turn is it?"

"Nick's I think but we lost him." Wes laughed.

"Someone is going to have sex on the beach." Sebastian remarked. "We'll have our turn tomorrow then babe."

"So Wes, truth or dare?" Blaine asked, too wasted to wonder why Jacob wanted to contact them so bad. Maybe when he would wake up the next day, the question would come back.


	5. Chapter 5

**yo :)**

**sorry for the small delay, I have a few chapters already written but I just didn't have a moment to update (finals will be the death of me)**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Blaine didn't really know how he got into that. He had spent a few peaceful and relaxing days after seeing Kurt and he enjoyed his friends' presence. And Sebastian's too, yes. Skinny dipping was kind of really fun. Though water here was clear and people could really see everything. Well it was at night for something. He'd managed to avoid Kurt for the most part except for one time where they'd been in the same store for shopping. Things seemed to be going better with Kurt's boyfriend, not that Blaine cared. Or not that he would admit he cared. Jacob had contacted him again, relentlessly trying and trying until Blaine cracked and answered. The director had told him if he didn't talk to him, he would come right where he was and bring him back himself. So there he was, sitting on the couch of the lounge of the hotel with his laptop on the coffee table displaying Jacob's face. And of course, cherry on the cake, Kurt was sitting next to him.

"You're together? What's going on?" Jacob asked suspiciously when they surprised him by both being in front of the laptop. "I thought you hated each other. You can't be in the same room without insulting each other. They told me love comes from hate but I can't believe it."

Blaine and Kurt let him rant all he wanted before eventually correcting him. There was no way they could stop their director when he had something in mind and they knew it. "What are you implying?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow though he knew the answer.

"You're in Hawaii together, I mean.. You're a couple, right?"

"I'm here, hi, still here thank you." Ethan said, waving in front of the camera.

"Of course we're not a couple, I can't stand his presence for more than five minutes. It's bad for my health." Blaine told him.

"Careful, being next to Blaine can cause headaches, irrepressible urge to strangle him or punch him in the face. It is highly dangerous, avoid at any cost." Kurt retorted.

"No you're definitely still yourselves." Jacob laughed.

"Say it now, what do you have to say?" Kurt asked. "It must be important enough to make me bare Blaine's uninteresting personality."

Jacob sighed and nodded his head slowly. "Alright. I've been contacted by Twentieth Century Fox to make a movie out of the show. Before you say-"

"No." Came the immediate answer from both Kurt and Blaine.

"So I was saying, before you say no, let me tell you something." Jacob continued, unperturbed. "This is a huge deal. Cinema, the big screen, big production. For now you are famous on Broadway and it's amazing. But why not making an even bigger success by turning it into a movie? Let everyone discover your talent and the show. And a story about two young men falling in love would be good for this country. Think about it. Who cares that you don't like each other? Are you going to let that get in the way of your career?"

Kurt and Blaine sighed at the exact same moment and the same thoughts ran through their minds. Cinema stars, then anything is possible. Then everyone would know them, they would be part of the family. The thought of going to parties with Robert Downey Jr sounded very well to Blaine's ears. Well he hoped.

"How long would the filming last?" Kurt eventually asked.

Jacob smiled, sensing that he'd won the battle. "Around two months."

"Two months more being with him 8 hours a day?" Blaine repeated.

"You can say that again." Kurt sighed. "I think we should do it."

"What?" Blaine and Ethan who was carefully listening asked.

"What what?" Kurt asked back, looking at his boyfriend.

"It's two months away. In L.A."

"Yes but you heard him, it's the best opportunity." Kurt replied. "Can I have another co-star?" He asked Jacob. "Like my originally cast boyfriend." He glared at Blaine. It was because he'd stolen his boyfriend's part that Kurt had disliked him from the very first day of rehearsal. But then it was just because Blaine was a first class jerk.

"No, the cast stays the same. The chemistry between you and Blaine is half the reason why this will work."

"He just likes kissing me so much." Blaine said.

"I'll try with the tongue next time then." Kurt replied.

"I'll bite you."

"Bite me, hobbit."

"So are we doing it?" Jacob asked, cutting them off. "Because there's a lot of work to do, I'd like to know soon enough."

"Does the rest of the cast agree with that?" Blaine asked.

"Yes they all did. It took a little more convincing for Quinn but she's in."

"And we're back at that then." Blaine sighed.

"Don't act like the victim, you love being the star of the show." Kurt said.

"Not when I have to work in a crappy environment all the time."

Kurt shrugged. "Well don't talk to me and I won't talk to you." He said. "Outside of the set."

"Fine." Blaine said, resigned. Two more months with Kurt didn't sound appealing at all. But he could do that for his career. It was the best and the wisest thing to do. And being famous he would maybe get a hot boyfriend. Because Sebastian only filled the hot part of it.

"Great. Enjoy your vacation. And rehearse your lines." Jacob said excitedly, Kurt and Blaine rolling their eyes at him.

* * *

Two days later, Blaine was still wondering how he was going to live through two months with Kurt. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stand him. And he didn't know how his boyfriend could. He was sitting on his bed, watching his friends trying to figure out who had taken what from the minibar. It was going to last all night if he let them and he really wanted to do something.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Blaine asked and Sebastian looked at him.

"We're having a naked study session in your room." He said as if it was obvious and Blaine was crazy for even asking.

Blaine laughed. "I meant before that. There's a karaoke night at the hotel."

"Oh karaoke, I haven't sung in forever." Jeff said, standing up from his spot on Nick's lap.

"Please no." Sebastian argued. "Not karaoke. Have a little respect for your ears, they want to live."

"Our ears have already been damaged last night. And yours probably too with the noise that was coming out of your room." Wes remarked.

Sebastian smirked and Blaine blushed. "Whatever guys, I want to do karaoke."

"But you're singing all the time. Your work is singing. Your life is singing." Nick said and Jeff whispered something in his ear that the others could hear and Nick smiled. "Alright, let's go."

"What did he tell you?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Mystery." Nick smiled, standing up and taking his boyfriend's hand.

"Trust me and follow me now." Blaine said, going to the door and when nobody followed him, he rolled his eyes. "You wound me. Now come on."

"Bossy." Wes laughed.

Sebastian winked at him. "You have no idea."

Blaine decided to go first and he knew they would follow anyways. He just had the best ideas. Wes would have suggested something like a game, Sebastian would've suggested strip poker and Nick and Jeff would have just made out. He got to the ballroom where they were having karaoke night and sat down at a table. There was a group of guys, like 3, singing _Billie Jean_ by Michael Jackson. They were quite good actually, good harmonies. Blaine then saw a sign saying Michael Jackson Karaoke Night. Oops, he had misread it. But it was even more exciting.

"Hey guys, it's actually a Michael Jackson themed night." Blaine said smiling.

"Oh look Nicky, that's what I was talking about." Jeff exclaimed, turning his boyfriend's head to look at Blaine's face. "He looks like an excited puppy."

Nick nodded. "Oh yes he does! He's so cute."

"I'm cuter." Jeff pouted.

Blaine rolled his eyes and watched the end of the _Billie Jean_ performance. He'd always loved Michael Jackson, one of his favorite performer, singer and dancer. He remembered doing some of his songs in high school with the Warblers. He'd loved every second of it.

"Thank you boys, you didn't do as good as the original but thanks for trying." The guy animating the night, Jerry apparently joked and a few people laughed. "Our next song is... _Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'._ Not an easy one but don't be shy, come on stage and show us what you've got. Show us your Michael. Who wants to try his voice on this song?"

Blaine looked around at his friends and stood up, determined to have fun and he made his way to the stage.

"Oh we got a brave one. Thank you boy. The King would be proud of you."

Blaine laughed and grabbed a microphone, looking at the tv in front of him that would show the lyrics. Not that he needed them a lot but it was a security.

"Hello young blood, what's your name?" The host asked.

"Blaine."

"So Blaine, ready to kill the song? Have you ever sung before?"

"Yes actually. And I'm quite good at it." Blaine said confidently.

"Oh then Mr Blaine-sings-like-a-dream, the floor is yours."

Blaine smiled and waited till the music started playing. As expected he started moving around from the beginning as soon as he sung. It was just instinctive and they could all make fun of it later, right now he was having real fun. Blaine was on full performer mode, leaning against the wall one moment, turning and dancing the other, clapping his hands, and even walking through the tables and the people as he sang. When it was over he was breathless and beaming and he bowed in front of the cheering audience, especially noticing Sebastian's whistle.

"And he wasn't lying. Man, you're a singer or something?" the host asked, coming out of nowhere behind Blaine.

"Kind of." Blaine smiled. "I know, I'm awesome."

The host laughed. "Well thank you Blaine. Is there someone for the next song?" he asked but apparently nobody wanted to sing after Blaine, maybe ashamed their voices would sound awful comparing to his. "Nobody, oh no."

"My voice is warm now, I'm up for the next." Blaine declared. "What's the song?"

"Smooth Criminal."

"It calls for a duet. Jeffrey, come here." Blaine said, looking at his friend who smiled at him.

"Yay, I'm in the mood to fight. You won't even know what's happening to you." Jeff said standing up but he was beat to it by someone else already stepping on stage.

"No I'll do it. I'm in the mood to fight too." Kurt said, standing on the stage facing Blaine.

* * *

When Kurt had entered the room, he'd instantly been irritated by Blaine being on stage singing. But it wasn't just Blaine singing on stage, it was Blaine showing off and being his arrogant self on stage. It was so annoying. Even on vacation, on a simple karaoke night, Blaine had to attract all the attention to himself, he just had to be the best, the admired man. Oh Blaine, you're awesome, how do you do that? And hop, into his already larger than Earth ego. Who did he think he was? So when he heard the title of the next song, he just had to go; had to put him back in his place. So he'd stepped in instead of Blaine's friend.

"I'll crush you." Blaine whispered as Kurt grabbed a microphone.

"Bring it on." Kurt replied and the music began.

_"As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

_She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, It was her doom."_

Blaine started to sing, turning around Kurt like a falcon with his prey as the music went on, sharp and fast. Kurt looked at him cold and unimpressed, waiting to cut him off and sing.

_"Annie are you ok?" _

_"So, Annie are you ok?" _Kurt joined in and they turned around the two chairs Blaine had used to dance earlier, chasing each other.

_"Are you ok Annie?" _Blaine repeated, since apparently they were taking turns. He would beat Kurt no matter what, everyone knew he was better than him.

_"Annie are you ok?" _

_"So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?"_

_"Annie are you ok?" Kurt sang again.  
_

And then it went crazy. They sang at the same time, perfectly synchronized and looking like the most wonderful team but there was no doubt for anyone that it was a fight._ "So, Annie are you ok?_

_Would you tell us that you're ok?  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom."_

_"Annie are you ok?" Blaine had the lead again and he sang alone before Kurt caught up with him. _

_"So, Annie are you ok?" _

_"Are you ok Annie?"_

_"Annie are you ok?"  
_

_"So, Annie are you ok?"  
_

_"Are you ok Annie?"_

_"Annie are you ok?"  
_

_"So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?"_

_"You've been hit by  
You've been hit by  
A smooth criminal." _

_"So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday  
What a black day  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats  
Intimidations."_

They went on in sync again, their voices mixing perfectly and creating an explosion of sound and awesomeness. For them it was an outlet for all the hate and all the things they wanted to do to the other that would be punished by the law. But for the audience it was an extraordinary performance from two voices amazingly coordinated and they wondered who those guys were.

_There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie!  
He came into your apartment  
He Left the bloodstains  
On the carpet_

_Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down, it was your doom  
Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?_

_You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal." _

When Kurt and Blaine finished the song, they were out of breath, feeling like they'd run a marathon, completely out of energy. They breathed heavily and looked at each other, their faces only inches apart that they could feel the other's breath on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Something always happens to me on saturday when I want to update ^^ this time it was internet (I seriously hate my internet company!)**

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter ! As you could guess, no kiss. Love you too ;p**

**It's rather short well it seems short to me, okay I'll stop rambling now.**

**:)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The end of the trip could easily be qualified as perfect. No more fighting and snapping, no more singing / battle duets, just love, love, love. Kurt spent the rest of his days at the beach, swimming or sunbathing (with a lot of sunblock of course) or even playing volleyball when Ethan had insisted they try it. It had ended in a playful fight between the two and in skinny dipping to be sure there was no sand left anywhere. Sure, that's what they told themselves. Also a lot of sex, a whole lot which pleased them both to no end. And most importantly, Kurt hadn't seen Blaine again, it had really been vacation. But now he was going to be late at the airport. He and Ethan had slept in and now he realized he still had a lot of packing to do.

"Honey, have you seen my red tie?" Kurt asked, running around the room in panic when Ethan was just sitting on the bed with his suitcase already packed.

"The one I tied you up with yesterday?" His boyfriend replied.

"No you didn't."

"I should have."

"Ethan, I'm serious." Kurt insisted, folding one of his shirts.

"Why did you take a tie to Hawaii anyways? We're on vacation."

Kurt gave him his bitch it's obvious look that always made Ethan chuckle fondly. "Always be prepared. Fashion doesn't like unforeseen things."

Ethan laughed and stood up, looking around the room. "Oh! This red tie?" He asked, holding up the piece of silk. "I was sitting on it."

"Ethan Michael I'm going to kill you." Kurt threatened, taking the tie from his boyfriend.

"You sound like my mother." Ethan said.

"No, I don't. Your mom is adorable." Kurt replied, closing his suitcase.

"Yes she is. I can picture your dad saying that though." Ethan said chuckling.

"What's wrong with my dad? He's a big teddy bear." Kurt said looking at Ethan curiously.

"Well... he's kind of scary."

"Honey he heard you talk about blowjobs, it's not the best way to approach him." Kurt pointed out.

"I didn't know he was listening." Ethan defended.

"Whatever, let's go, we can't miss the flight." Kurt said, pulling his suitcase behind him as he walked out of the room. The forceful wind, cold and biting along with the dark clouds announced Kurt that it would rain soon (yes cold because Hawaii weather messed up Kurt's feeling of temperature, so New York weather was going to feel like a damn freezer even in summer).

They got in a cab to the airport with their luggage, Kurt complaining about being late for the flight and not being able to exchange with anyone if he didn't get a window seat. Kurt couldn't help it, he just hated being on the aisle side; because what if his heart stopped or something happened to him on the plane? The last thing he would see would be flight attendants -and they're not even hot men, just girls- and the seat in front of him; might as well just die and look at the clouds. They made it to the airport in time though, Kurt quickly rushing in and Ethan following with a roll of his eyes. They still had a good ten minutes to spare and Ethan was always the don't worry man type, almost like a hippie.

When they finally got in the plane, Kurt smiled and looked at the tickets in his hands. "Me E20 and you E21." He chirped. "Please be by the window." He whispered and walked up the aisle, looking at the numbers on the back of the seats. "E20 here we a-" his mouth stayed open but his lips couldn't form the end of the word. That was simply not possible. Kurt couldn't be stuck there on this plane on this seat for ten hours.

"Can you please sit down?" the air hostess asked politely after they'd ignored a few groans and grumbled complains from behind them. Ethan gently pushed Kurt to sit on his seat so Kurt did with a huge sigh.

"What's going on?" he asked with a frown when he noticed the very displeased look on Kurt's face.

"Blaine." Kurt hissed, glancing at his left and Ethan followed his gaze, seeing his boyfriend's costar sitting there. Blaine was turned around talking with his friends behind him so he hadn't seen them yet.

Well until a second later. "Blaine, there's your fuck buddy next to you." Sebastian informed, smirking. "I hope there are two toilets on this plane because you'll occupy one for sure."

Blaine looked at the person beside him and narrowed his eyes. "Stalking me, huh?" he asked Kurt, sitting back on his seat properly. "I didn't take you for that kind of fan."

Kurt scoffed. "Don't even think I chose that seat. And god does everything about you smell like raspberry?" he asked annoyingly, smelling the raspberry gel in Blaine's hair. He hated that smell and how Blaine's hair looked, like seriously he was ruining his hair and stinking.

"Yes, actually. Even my condoms do, wanna try?" Blaine retorted smugly and earned himself a scowl from Kurt.

"No, I'm fine, my boyfriend isn't so bad that I have to put some artificial taste on him when I blow him. But apparently it's not your case." Kurt smirked and Ethan rubbed his arm.

"Honey calm down, we can exchange seats." Ethan told him and Kurt nodded, relieved as he stood up.

"What's wrong, Hummel?" Blaine cut in, looking up at Kurt with an eyebrow raised. "Afraid you can't go against your irrepressible attraction to me?"

"Don't call me Hummel." Kurt warned.

"Or what, _Hummel_?" Blaine finished the last word in a teasing whisper, looking so smug that Kurt wanted to slap him. "What should I call you?"

"Don't call me." Kurt snapped.

"Mmh." Blaine mused. "I'll think about it."

"Well it's simple, next time I'll strangle you with my bare hands."

Blaine laughed. "With your tiny girly soft hands?" he mocked. "Go back to sewing or whatever."

"Oh careful! Frodo the hobbit is threatening me, isn't that hilarious? Should I be scared? But scared of what actually? Of a little boy who wears so much gel that his brain melted away a long time ago."

"Ouch. The princess bites." Blaine said sarcastic.

"Asshole."

"Dickhead."

"Bastard."

"Guys, stop, stop that's ridiculous." Ethan cut in, sighing. "Kurt, take my seat." He told his boyfriend who agreed and they exchanged seats. Kurt, already exhausted, asked for a coffee to the flight attendant who was looking at him strangely, probably because she'd heard the snapping and the insults. Ethan leaned back on his seat as he went through the films there were on the screen in front of him. He felt like a dad stopping two kids from fighting.

"Don't frown, baby." He said to Kurt gently, holding a hand up to his forehead to ease the tension and worry clearly present there. "It will crease and it's ugly."

Kurt chuckled, looking back at his boyfriend. "That's my line."

"I know, you taught me that." Ethan smiled.

Kurt sighed and rested his head on Ethan's shoulder. "He's just awful." He whispered, slumping back.

"But you're replying. I mean, I know you can't stand each other but… ignore him when you can." Ethan advised.

"I can't just let him insult me and not fight back. And I mean, I can't help it." Kurt sighed.

"You should try to work it out. You're working with him every day. And I know it's stressing for you." Ethan said, sounding so caring and honest that Kurt almost wanted to try what he said. But no. It wasn't fair how Ethan could always get to his brain and arrange it the way he wanted; he knew Kurt by heart that was for sure.

"It should be you." Kurt mumbled.

"Is that why you hate him?" Ethan asked, half amused, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Because he got my part."

"He _stole _your part." Kurt corrected. "Just came at the last day of auditions and freaking too it. It should be you."

"Kurt, baby, you know you're an incredibly stubborn revanchist." Ethan said, lacing his fingers with Kurt's on his lap. "I know it sucks that he got it instead of me but I got over it months ago, and you should have too. I know that he's awful but he's great on stage, and he's talented, I've seen that."

Kurt groaned. "Stop talking, I had funnier ideas of things to do during the flight. Now kiss me."

Ethan rolled his eyes at him and happily kissed him, Kurt humming against his boyfriend's lips. In only a minute time, it turned into heavy make out, tongues tangling together and hands slipping under clothes. Kurt moved closer and was almost straddling Ethan, not caring about anything else or the fact that he was on a plane. At this moment, Kurt had happily forgotten that Blaine was here too... until Blaine decided to change that.

"Earth to the lovebirds." Blaine cleared his throat. "You better stop that right now if you don't want me to vomit my lunch on you."

Kurt pulled back from the kiss reluctantly and glared at Blaine. "Jealous as always. Poor Blaine. Must be hard to be you."

"Yes it's hard to be him, especially under the belt." Sebastian spoke.

"Shut up." Blaine hissed while Ethan laughed and kissed Kurt again.

When the plane finally landed, everyone was extremely relieved and happy to be back home. Kurt went back to his apartment with his boyfriend and immediately got in bed. He didn't want to unpack yet, though he would have to soon since he was going to leave for L.A. only three days left until he went there, left Ethan in New York to go and film a movie with the man he despised the most. Kurt sighed, falling asleep snuggling with Ethan, never wanting to leave.

* * *

"So I come on Wednesday 10th March, you come back Saturday 23rd to Sunday 24th, then I come on April 15th, 28th, and finally May 10th where I can stay a week with you." Ethan said thoughtfully, looking at his agenda and circling days. They were sitting on the couch of their apartment, planning the days when Ethan would visit Kurt in Los Angeles. There was still one day before Kurt had to leave and they wanted to spend it together without having to plan stuff.

"What?" Kurt frowned. "Three weeks without seeing each other?"

"Huh?"

"24th March to 10th April it's three weeks." Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't come then, I have work and auditions and stuff." Ethan explained.

"I'm going to miss you." Kurt sighed again, resting his head on his boyfriend's lap.

"I'll miss you too. But we have always Skype." Ethan suggested, leaning down to kiss Kurt. "And when I come to visit we can always annoy Blaine with the sex noises coming out of our room."

Kurt laughed. "That I definitely like. You know me so well."

"I do." Ethan smiled and as he went to kiss Kurt again, a ringing echoed.

"It's mine." Kurt groaned, fishing his phone in his pocket. The screen displayed _Jacob James calling_. Oh damn. "What is it again? A world tour promo? The filming will last four months? Your dog ate the script?" he asked and heard the director laugh at the other end of the line.

"None of that." Jacob assured. "We decided to start the promo as soon as possible though, make the biggest publicity we can. This is not common for a movie to start the promo before it's even filmed but since a lot of people already know the show, we should start advertising now. Not let them forget about the show and make it the biggest event of next winter, the thing they look forward too."

Kurt nodded even though he knew he wasn't going to like what would come next. Jacob had a tendency to always present the good aspect before asking for something. At first, Kurt had fallen in the trap but not anymore. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Meet me tomorrow at the theater around 10?" Jacob said, sounding like an open question, like Kurt would say no but he'd already said yes anyways.

"What for?" Kurt asked though the question he wanted an answer to was _Is Blaine going to be here? _

"We're starting with the promo pictures and posters. I called all the cast up so I count on you to be there.

"Why don't we do that in L.A?" Kurt asked curiously.

"The costumes are still here, they're getting you new ones for the filming." Jacob told him. "And you'll meet Patrick, the producer of the movie."

Kurt glanced up at Ethan who didn't quite know what was going on and then he sighed. "I'll be there. It's not like I had anything planned anyways."

Kurt hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes. "I already miss vacations." He mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guysssssss, I'm on holiday! My finals are over so I will be updating more often :D yep I'm going all freestyle on you hehe **

**:)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kurt was at the theatre at 10 a.m sharp. He made a beeline to his dressing room, which was now his former dressing room and would soon be another performer's dressing room. But Kurt wasn't really nostalgic. This show had given him as much as he'd given it and he was more than happy with it, also happy about the end of it. The best articles were written about him and Blaine, Quinn was for sure going to have the lead in a future Broadway show and he'd won the St Grail at 25. A Tony. Kurt smiled as he changed into his 18th century outfit, styling his hair himself since his hairdresser wasn't here. He didn't really need her anyways but it was nice to feel taken care of.

Kurt looked at his phone to find a text from Ethan and a picture attached of him in a yoga position telling him to stay calm. Kurt giggled and then he saw the second picture, his boyfriend in bed looking comfortable and about to sleep.

_You're a tease. -K _

_I am. :) -E _

_You're lucky I love you. -K _

_That too. Your pillow loves me too right now. -E_

_What are you doing to my poor pillow? -K_

_Just cuddling it. Waiting for you to replace it. -E_

_Are you that bored? -K _

_Well yes. My boyfriend isn't here to entertain me. -E_

_Hey I could always start packing your stuff. -E _

_Oh dear god no! -K _

_I'm pouting, just so you know. Why? -E _

_I'm sure you're cute but still no. I know your packing methods, it's always a mess. You don't know how to fold clothes. -K_

_You wound me. -E _

_Your shirts are all wrinkled because you just throw them across the room. -K_

_Still wounded. But I'll forgive you because I'll prove you that you're wrong. -E_

_Ethan Michael, don't you dare! -K_

_I heard you saying that in my head, it's hot. -E_

Kurt rolled his eyes and he heard chattering in the other room. _I have to go, see you later. -K_

_See you. Have fun with Blaine and don't rip his head off. -E_

_No promises. -K_

Kurt smiled at his phone for a few seconds more and he walked to the main room where the photoshoot was going to happen. Ethan was everything he could've hoped for, he was kind and funny and strong and loving and ok maybe a little messy, but it was messy cute. He balanced Kurt's self-consciousness and criticism by his motto, life is what you make it; Kurt's tendency to worry by a calming presence. The fact that he never yelled and never got angry was also something that Kurt loved immensely after long days and long nights fighting with-

"The queen has arrived." Kurt heard and he turned his head, seeing - Blaine.

"Don't start, you don't want a black eye on those pictures." Kurt retorted, going to say hi to the rest of the cast.

"I'm…" Blaine started but Jacob cut him off, walking in with a severe looking guy dressed in black. Kurt looked at the guy strangely, large face, sharp nose, short black hair, not a very friendly look on his face; surely this guy was going to be fun to work with.

"Guys, let me introduce you to Patrick, the producer of the movie." Jacob said and the guy scanned the room, looking at everyone one by one over his glasses. Kurt felt observed and judged and he hated that.

"Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you." Kurt said politely, reaching out a hand to the producer who didn't take it, just kept looking. "Okay, I'm already regretting this." He mumbled.

"I know who you are." Patrick finally informed. "I'm the producer of the movie and I wouldn't know the first thing about the actors I hire? I know everything about you. Outgoing boy from Ohio with dreams too big for himself."

Kurt felt his cheeks burning as the other man made very clear that he wasn't going to make it easy with him. He knew Blaine must be smirking right now and that pissed him off even more.

"Come on, let's get to work." Blaine said, looking around the group and the photographer who was there nodded in agreement.

"Do you have something more important to do?" Patrick asked. "Buy ten more bottles of hair gel? The question is how did you even get a role on Broadway with that shape? I didn't know the lead was the fattest and the weirdest one. I bet a hundred bucks there are no abs under this shirt and a pool of gel in your hair."

Blaine crossed his arms, looking at him. He tried to appear defiant but the truth was he'd just been held down and he was hardly keeping his calm. Finally, after almost a minute of silence, it exploded. "Who do you think you are?" he shouted. "I get no orders from a posh Hollywood producer who thinks he knows anything about everything and who's dressed in black from head to toe! Afraid of light or afraid of life?" he spat.

Kurt flinched at the harsh tone even though it wasn't directed at him. In all those months of snapping at each other and throwing insults, he'd never seen Blaine like that, heard this tone, and seen this look on his co-star's face. The vein of his neck was showing and pulsing hard and his eyes were narrowed, his fists clenched. But Patrick didn't have any reaction, didn't move, like someone waiting for the child's tantrum to be over. "Pictures." He said. "I didn't come here for nothing."

Blaine groaned and walked out of the room, Quinn following after him. Kurt sighed and sat down on a box against the wall. He hoped he wouldn't have to see this guy too often. He wondered if Jacob knew him before, if he knew how bad the man was. Kurt was sure he did, but you could trust Jacob for presenting only the good side of something he wants you to be part of.

When Blaine came back ten minutes later, Patrick was gone, saying he had other things to do than waiting for a diva to get out of her ivory tower. They started the shooting in silence, but after a moment, their natures came back and they started bickering again. Kurt and Blaine were face to face and Quinn was standing behind, her face symbolically preventing Kurt's and Blaine's face to touch. Every other character was standing behind her but still visible in the picture.

"Blaine, hold your hand out to touch Kurt. You can almost touch him, feel his skin but you can't, something is holding you back." The photographer said and snapped a few more pictures when Blaine did what he was told.

"This is so Twilight." Blaine whined.

"You do a great Bella." Kurt whispered without opening his mouth much so it wouldn't show on the pictures.

"Kurt is team Jacob." Quinn laughed behind them and the photographer took the picture right when Kurt and Blaine glared at her at the same time for disturbing the shooting.

"Perfect! This one was perfect, we feel the animosity between the characters and it's brilliant." The photographer beamed at them as the trio looked at each other in confusion, wondering what they'd done.

They posed for a couple more pictures until the attention was off Kurt and Blaine and they could rest for a few minutes. "Finally we get the lead." John said and Elena laughed at him.

"My poor husband, you don't want to be destroyed by two gay stars." She joked.

They took individual pictures as well as some group ones until the final one where they stood in line in front of the Versailles set. Kurt and Blaine were at both ends of the line which gave them a moment of peace. "Yay, I get the place next to Kurt." Nate chirped.

"In your dreams, Nathaniel." Kurt replied.

Nate looked at him in mock offense. "I am straight."

Kurt laughed. "Sure you are. Banging the bartender in the toilets is very straight."

Nate just smirked at him and a minute later, they were done. It was past 1 p.m. when they were out of the theatre and Kurt grabbed some pizza before heading home to his boyfriend.

* * *

The next day, Blaine packed his suitcase in a hurry and left for the airport. When he'd come back from the theatre, he'd spent a long time thinking and then watching tv and eating pizza, eventually falling asleep, which meant that he hadn't packed at all or even set an alarm. Luckily, he managed to catch his flight and he sat down on his seat with a sigh. He was seated as far as he could from Kurt, as requested and he couldn't be happier with that. He didn't want more incidents or drama, just peace. But peace wasn't something he could afford lately. When the plane took off, Blaine took the script of the movie out of his bag and started reading it. And learning his lines although he knew most of them from the show. Kurt did the same thing because neither of them wanted to screw this up.

When the plane was about to land, the woman next to Blaine tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up. He hadn't really paid attention to the other people and it could have been his mother sitting there the entire time that he still wouldn't have noticed. But it wasn't her, thankfully. It was an old woman with a kind smile, looking at him like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt you. Are you the one from this musical about Versailles?" she asked.

Blaine smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, I am. It's good to be recognized. Have you seen it?"

"Oh no, at my age. But my granddaughter has seen it twice or maybe more. And she won't stop talking about you. _Grandma, he's so wonderful, have you heard his voice? Have you seen his face? But look, look, he's perfect_."

Blaine chuckled and felt his heart fill with pride and happiness. "Well thank you. I mean, you will thank her for me. Do you want me to sign something for her?" he asked, now really feeling what his life was going to be like after the movie's release.

"How nice of you, I'm sure she will love it." The woman nodded, handing him a notebook and Blaine grabbed his pen, signing _Thank you, lovely. Look forward to meeting you one day. Blaine Anderson_. Of course it wasn't Blaine's first fan or first autograph he gave, he'd done stage door after every show but this felt new even though it probably wasn't.

After that, Blaine was feeling happy and he got out of the plane, smiling. He grabbed his suitcase at the baggage claim and headed to the exit to get a taxi. He didn't turn around since he didn't want to be stuck in a car with Kurt again, he was already going to spend hours kissing him again, it was enough. When the cab stopped in front of his hotel, Blaine gasped. Sure, Jacob had said they would be in a great hotel but he didn't expect _that_. This was huge and beautiful and so rich. Blaine looked at the address he'd noted in his phone just to check and when he was sure that it was really here, he got out of the car with his suitcase. Another cab stopped behind him and Kurt got out of it, looking as stunned as Blaine was and Blaine quickly closed his mouth that had been hanging open at the sight.

Blaine entered the hotel, looking around and appreciating the lobby, elegant and classy just like he'd expected it to be. He walked up to the receptionist's desk quickly, feeling a little uncomfortable standing in the middle of the big room. "Hi, I have a reservation under Anderson."

The receptionist smiled at him and typed on the computer. "Hello, welcome, you have the room 112." She nodded to herself, looking for the card in a drawer and she handed it to Blaine. "We wish you a good stay in our hotel and the reception is open at all hour of day or night if you have any question or request. Room service is available as long as a fitness room, a swimming pool. A range of activities are also offered to you, you can find the program here on this little book I give you." She explained.

"Thank you very much." Blaine replied, smiling and he took the book and the card, turning around to grab his suitcase again. But then he saw a familiar face, a face that wasn't Kurt but looking more like him. His brother.

"Hey Squirt!" Cooper said, walking to Blaine and holding his hand up. Blaine rolled his eyes and high fived him.

"Coop, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, happy to see him but mostly confused.

"You told me where you were staying so I came to say hello." Cooper shrugged. "My baby bro found a place in the sun!" he exclaimed and Blaine shushed him.

"Stop talking so loud, we're in a luxury hotel, I'm not sure people like to be disturbed."

"So are you being the big star with me?" Cooper teased. "Blaine Anderson, America's gay star."

Blaine laughed and started walking to the elevator. "Shut up and come with me, I want to try room service."

Cooper rolled his eyes at his brother and followed him. "Oh and mom is mad at you." He said laughing.

Blaine sighed and called the elevator. "What have I done again?"

"Blaine Devon, I thought you were dead!" Cooper mocked their mother's voice.

"I called her yesterday, she needs to calm down." Blaine stated. "She doesn't do that with you."

"But you're the precious baby bird and she doesn't want you to break one of your wings." Cooper said and Blaine laughed at him.

"You're so stupid."

"You know you love me." Cooper said, getting into Blaine's room. "So how's life going?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! so yes I know I'm late ^^ you can already scratch the updating more often part since apparently I'm going through a crisis where I feel like everything I do suck (and it probably does anyways lol)**

**anyway, enjoy the chapter :) and the scenes in italic are the scenes from the movie, I thought it'd be interesting to have like two stories in one**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kurt called his dad as soon as he got to his room, telling him all about the crazy rich hotel he was being treated with. It was literally heaven. A spacious -and well decorated- bedroom, a bathroom with a great bathtub that he was sure to put to good use, and even a living room with a big plasma screen. Kurt listened to his dad's adventures at the garage, stories about how his new employee was appearing to be a good guy after all. Kurt remembered when he'd first heard about this guy. His dad had needed someone to treat all the work he had and this guy had showed up. Tattoos, piercings and green hair. Burt had even asked if he could grow vegetables in the garden on the guy's head and the latter had just laughed. At first, Kurt heard all about this Max and how he couldn't know the difference between this piece and this other piece (Kurt still didn't know either, to Burt's great displeasure). But now things seemed to have got better and Burt was more than happy with his atypical, punk rock, bad boy coworker. Kurt also talked to Carole for a bit to learn the rest of the news and then hung up the phone.

He got ready for bed, going over his routine and setting his toiletries over the sink in the bathroom. After unpacking his suitcase, which took a long time since he needed every piece of clothes to be neatly folded and settled in the dresser, Kurt got in the king size bed and called his boyfriend. He liked to do that when they were apart so he could fall asleep with his boyfriend's voice still fresh in his mind.

Kurt dialed the number and waited until he heard a click at the other end of the line. "Hello you." He greeted.

"Kurt?" Ethan's rough sleepy voice asked. "Do you know what time it is?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock. "Are you already in bed?"

Ethan sighed. "It's one in the morning, I waited for your call all evening."

Kurt frowned and then laughed before putting a hand in front of his mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry honey, I forgot about the time difference."

"It's fine." Ethan said and Kurt heard the rustling of the sheets as his boyfriend sat up.

"But you do sound really cute when you're sleepy." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks." Ethan chuckled. "So how is it in L.A.?"

"It's classy." Kurt laughed, looking around. "There is a swimming pool in the hotel and also something like a spa I'll test that tomorrow."

"I can't wait to come and visit you." Ethan said with a deep yawn that made Kurt grin fondly.

"Go back to sleep, honey." Kurt said gently. "Sorry I woke you."

"You can wake me anytime, I was missing you, considering the idea of getting a cat or something to cuddle. Cuddle buddy."

"Awww. Wait for me to get a cat then. I don't want it to be named Burito because you were lacking inspiration." Kurt teased. "And I miss you too."

"What's the real reason? Because it has to match the furniture?" Ethan teased back but Kurt actually liked that idea.

"It better." Kurt laughed. "Good night."

"I love you, Kurt." Ethan said in that tone that made Kurt melt and want to break out singing at 10 p.m. with how happy he felt. His gorgeous boyfriend had to stop knowing him so well. Kurt had never had someone who cared so much about him and who knew everything about him, from his eating habits to his little flaws, and still loved him. Hell, sometimes Kurt thought that Ethan liked everything he disliked in himself on purpose. Kurt suspected his boyfriend to dress in absolutely not matching clothes just to see him scrunch his nose in disapproval. Or to purposefully let his shirt lay on the floor so Kurt would put his hands on his hips and stare him down. But well, two could play that game, because Kurt did that too. _Sue me_, he thought, but Ethan's smile was the best thing ever. After sex, Kurt admitted, giggling.

"Love you too. Sleep well." Kurt smiled happily and laid down in bed, resting his head in the pillow and he closed his eyes, falling asleep a few minutes later. Hearing his boyfriend's voice indeed made him sleep better.

* * *

"That can't be true!"

"You can't change it!"

"Who do you think you are?"

As soon as he got to the meeting room the next morning, Kurt heard shouting. He recognized Blaine's and Nate's voices but the rest was just a big mess. As he walked in the room, the entire cast was there, scandalized by something and Vador was there too. Kurt had found the producer Patrick a nickname after their first encounter. Dressed in black and on the dark side of the force, Vador seemed particularly fitted for the man.

"Have you even seen the show? Do you know what it is about?" George exclaimed, looking as pissed, maybe even more, than Blaine was.

"It is my movie and I will do as I want." Patrick replied calmly like he was dealing with capricious chilren, resting his elbows on the table and his head on his laced fingers, looking at the cast with his piercing gaze.

"It's pointless!" Quinn rose up. "If you change that, the whole story is pointless."

"You already agreed, sweetheart."

"Don't even call me sweetheart, accidents can happen fast." She threatened.

"Guys, what's going on?" Kurt spoke, stepping inside and eight heads turned to him.

"He wants to make Blaine's character end up with Quinn's one." Nate explained, glaring at Patrick. Kurt frowned for a moment and then finally realized what this meant. They were making a straight story out of it. This wasn't a story about a man and a woman falling in love, this was the opposite. He looked at Blaine who nodded at him. For once they were fighting for the same cause.

"What?" Kurt gaped, narrowing his eyes.

"Nobody wants to see two guys falling in love." Patrick pointed out. "Every love story is about a man and a woman. Except god forbid Brokeback Mountain."

"This movie can change minds, it's what this country needs, cinema has to stop being so straight." Kurt argued.

"Easy to say, you don't get your money on it." Patrick retorted.

"Well maybe if you had seen the show before buying the rights for the movie, you'd have known the story." Kurt snapped. "If this is a straight story, I'm not playing on it."

"Me neither." Blaine stated. They agreed on something for the first time.

"Me neither." Nate nodded at them and soon they all had their minds set.

"If I am going to have a sappy gay story to offer to the world, you will do everything I say and stop rioting like middle school children." Patrick said. Why did everything he said felt like an insult?

"Isn't it already the case?" John joked lightly.

Kurt managed a small smile and sat down on his seat, the meeting finally starting after everyone had calmed down. This wasn't going to be easy but Jacob was right, this movie could be the wake up call America needed, though that was a little ambitious but then he was Kurt Hummel. They couldn't tell him what he could and could not think.

"Sorry I'm late, the company lost my suitcase and… well anyway." Jacob interrupted, walking in the room ten minutes later when they were going over the first scene they would film, Arthur and his servant talking about the boy's wedding with Mary. He sat down on his seat and pulled his script, putting it on the table. In the meantime, the film director had arrived too, much much nicer than Vador and he'd started giving directions and how he was seeing the scenes. "So where are we?"

"Well your dumb ass of a producer thought it would be a great idea to make Arthur end up with Mary." Blaine told him.

Jacob frowned and looked confused. "What? But that's the opposite of what the show is-"

Kurt cut him off with a small smirk. "Don't worry, we put his brain back in its rightful place, if he even has one."

Jacob nodded and Robert next to him indicated the scene they were discussing.

An hour later they were off the meeting and after a quick lunch at the studio's restaurant, they went back to the hotel, leaving them time to learn the few lines that had changed. Filming only started the next day and Kurt was feeling excited about this, even if he wasn't appearing yet. He watched the director, Greg, give Blaine advices and tell him what to do then and when to get up, when to look a certain way. It was certainly more precise than at the theatre in New York. Because now the viewer would have a close up look to their faces and see everything about every expression they were showing. At the theatre, the audience was not so close. But then Broadway and Hollywood were two entirely different things.

* * *

_"Wake up, sir." Robert said, pulling the curtain of the bed and the ray of sunlight hit Blaine in the face who groaned and turned on his side. _

_"Let me sleep." Blaine whined._

_"Sir, you're going to be late." Robert reiterated._

_"Leave me alone. Go and annoy Mary instead." Blaine groaned._

_"Your spouse is already up, Sir. You must attend the King's lever." Robert reminded and Blaine sighed. _

_"Alright, fine." Blaine grumbled, sitting up in bed and he rubbed his eyes. "And Sir, really? You already knew me when I couldn't talk and I was calling you Berte." He pointed out._

_Robert laughed. "Yes, I remember that. You were quite adorable. But this is normal calling."_

_"I don't give a sh- I don't care what is normal." Blaine said, getting up from the bed. _

_"I know, Arthur. Get dressed or your cousin will not be pleased."_

_Blaine shrugged. "The king be damned. He's never happy anyways."_

_"You can't keep saying that. You're going to get in trouble." Robert said, concern written on his face._

_"Worse than now?" Blaine sighed, starting to put on the outfit that was sprawled out on the bed. "You sound like my mother."_

_"Your mother may be right on this point." Robert pointed out. Then there was a knock on the door and-_

* * *

"Cut!" Greg shouted and he walked to the two actors who turned around and relaxed, letting go of their characters for a moment since the camera wasn't filming. "It was good, the fact that you already played that a hundred times certainly helped. I'll keep this one for now but you might have to do it again."

"Might as well do it now." Robert suggested.

"If you'd rather." Greg agreed and they did that same scene another time, Blaine starting to feel a bit more comfortable. At the end of it, Greg held his thumb up at them. "I think we got it."

Blaine nodded. "Alright."

and it continued the next day. "Moving on to another one. Elena and John, you're on. Blaine, Robert, go back to the exact spot where you were." Greg directed and went off the set to talk to John and Elena and tell them last minute details. They both nodded and shared a kiss before the camera was filming again.

* * *

_There was a knock again and Robert went to answer the door, Elena and John stepping in. She hugged Blaine as soon as she saw him and he gave a small smile in return. _

_"My boy, I missed you." Elena said, pulling back to look at Blaine's face. _

_"I missed you too, mother." Blaine replied and he saw John giving a slight smile as he walked further in the room. This was all he would get as a hello._

_"How was it?"_

_"It was nice. We went horse-riding, we swam in the lake, we went hiking, and we got some rest." Blaine said, sitting down on a rich decorated chair._

_"And what else?"_

_Blaine shrugged. "Nothing special."_

_"Mary says you didn't look at her once when you were on your honeymoon." Elena reproached and Blaine looked at her, half exasperated and half defiant._

_"Talk about honeymoon." He rolled his eyes. "I don't like her."_

_"Sssh, are you insane?" Elena shushed him quickly, looking around to see if anyone had heard him. "She's a young woman of your status, she is the one you need. You married her, Arthur, you owe her devotion and love."_

_"I don't want to owe her devotion and love."_

_"We already talked about that."_

_"I don't love her. I don't even like her." Blaine persisted. _

_"You will learn to love her, like I learnt to love your father."_

_Blaine sighed. "It's unfair. I can't even choose who I'm marrying."_

_"You refused each and every woman who was presented to you." Elena pointed out._

_"Because they're dull, uninteresting, shallow and without any personality!" Blaine exclaimed._

_"Arthur that's enough!" John yelled._

_"Charles, darling, calm down." Elena soothed him but it was no use. _

_"You will accept the wife we chose for you, say thank you and stop being such a child. You're not five anymore. Welcome to the real world." John continued, staring down at Blaine who looked up and his eyes ended up on the camera._

_"I'm sorry to want liberty."_

* * *

"Cut!" Greg suddenly shouted and they breathed out a sigh. "Blaine, it was good but please don't look at the camera. Unless there is someone supposed to be behind it that you're looking at. And more emotions, it's your life you're talking about here, you're losing your freedom, your identity. More passion." He adviced.

"Blaine, don't look at the camera, it's not reality tv." Kurt called, laughing and Blaine glared at him. "So today I had a big fight with Monica, she said my braid wasn't pretty so I said her ponytail was awful." He laughed again.

Greg just looked at him in surprise and also why the hell did you just interrupt the work kind of thing. But Blaine shot back. "Oh shut up, we'll see when it's your turn, Mr don't touch me, my hair is perfect."

Kurt rolled his eyes at him and then he was called to rehearse a scene with George.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys! So I wrote this... you read this and well okay I'm not so good at casual lol enjoy :)**

**first scene is a scene from the movie in case you were confused**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_"I'm only getting you in trouble, I'm not worth it. You should be married to one of those cute girls, not taking care of your mess of an uncle." George said, seemingly drunk as Kurt helped him to walk back to his room._

_"Don't say things like that, you're my only family. It will get better, I'm sure." Kurt said confidently, opening the door of the room and helping the other man in._

_"You always say that. But it doesn't and I don't know why I'm still living. If your mother was there she would know what to do, she aaaalways did." George said, unstable on his legs as he wobbled to the bed. _

_"Yes but she isn't there." Kurt replied harshly. "Neither is my father. So now you get in bed and stop being stupid. If I didn't have you I couldn't survive here!" _

_"I don't deserve a nephew like you. I should've died with them, instead of them, my only heroic action." _

_Kurt sighed and as soon as George was in his bed he was snoring loudly so Kurt walked out of the room quietly again. He leaned against the wall outside the room and let himself slip down to the floor. He hugged his knees to his chest and started crying. He took a necklace out of his pocket and stated at it, the camera zooming on it as he cried more in front of the face of the E of Eleanore engraved on it. _

_"What am I doing, mom?" Kurt whispered shakily, running his thumb over the letter. "What have I done?" He sniffled. _

_A moment passed and then there were footsteps and someone stopped in front of Kurt. Kurt didn't look up but instead wiped his eyes and put the necklace back in his pocket hurriedly. _

_"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, looking down at him with his brow furrowed. _

_"Nothing, Sir, I'm fine." Kurt replied, his voice still shaking but he didn't try to stop it. _

_"Why does everyone want to call me Sir?" Blaine exclaimed exasperated and Kurt laid puffy red eyes on him. _

_"Because nobody wants to be thrown in prison for having insulted the King's cousin, Sir. Why are you here? There's a party going on for you." _

_"I don't want to be there." Blaine shrugged, sitting down next to Kurt who looked at him with eyes wide as saucers. _

_"It's a party for you. You and your wife."_

_Blaine sighed. "I'd rather be there knowing what's wrong with you." _

_"You don't even know my name." Kurt pointed out. _

_"Christopher." Blaine replied, looking at him._

_"Then if you know who I am you also know that you shouldn't be talking to me, it's bad for your reputation." _

_"I don't care, when someone is crying I want to help." _

_Kurt sniffled again. "I said it was nothing." _

_"Eleanore, I found it, I know where it is! Come with me." They heard in the background coming from the room Kurt had come out several minutes ago and he cried again._

_"My uncle often talks to my mom or my dad when he's drunk." Kurt admitted. _

_"But your parents are..." Blaine trailed off, unsure. _

_"Dead." Kurt finished for him. _

_"Arthur Evan! Are you sitting on the floor? You better be on your feet and going back to your husband when I get to you." The loud deep voice of John rang out. _

_"Yes father." Blaine started _but then he laughed out loud. "Oh my god I'm sorry."

"What?" John looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You said husband." Blaine laughed and Kurt and John joined in. "Quinn won't be happy to know that."

"Please tell me we won't have to do that scene four times, crying hurts my eyes." Kurt said, rubbing them.

Blaine snorted. "Did you ruin your make up, princess?"

"You would know what make up is if you didn't look like a troll." Kurt smirked at him.

"The troll says screw you."

"Again." Greg said behind the camera. "And be more passionate. And Kurt please, you were holding the necklace the wrong way."

Kurt chuckled. "Oops. Sorry, the tears blurred my vision."

"From the start." Greg spoke after someone had put some more make up on Kurt's face.

* * *

- Two weeks later -

* * *

"Guys I'll never get tired of saying that, this cheesecake is the best." Kurt stated as he ate another bite of the dessert.

"Stop eating or the Eagle will call you fat." Elena told him, yawning and snuggling into her husband's side. They were all in the restaurant of their hotel sitting at a table and talking and laughing. They liked to do that after long days of work and well, the food was delicious so it was a nice bonus. All of them were there except for Blaine. He didn't often join in the nights at the restaurant and while Kurt didn't mind at all, he wondered why.

"The Eagle?" Kurt repeated.

"Patrick." She answered. "he has eyes everywhere and can eat you alive if it pleases him."

"Oh." Kurt laughed. "I call him Vador."

"I call him Matrix." George added and everyone laughed.

"And I don't care what he says, I would go through hell for this cheesecake." Kurt countered, finishing his plate.

"Last time he told me that the dead King Louis XVI would play the King better than me. With his head off." Nate complained.

"Okay guys, I'll go to sleep, I'm exhausted." Robert said as he stood up. "Enjoy your week end."

"You too." They replied and Elena looked back at Kurt. "Is your boyfriend coming this week end?" She asked.

Kurt smiled. "Yes, he is. I can't wait to give him a tour." He said, reminding himself of when exactly Ethan was supposed to arrive.

"I'm sure it will do you good." She said kindly.

"Just don't scream too loud, I need my beauty sleep." Nate added.

Kurt blushed. He hated that his cheeks coloured pink so often, he wasn't a blushing virgin anymore yet he always looked like a big red tomato. And with his kin complexion, there was no way he could hide it. "Shut up." He muttered. "At least I have a boyfriend visiting me, you just keep screwing all kinds of people in all types of rooms."

"Women are nice, but so are men, I'm experiencing." Nate laughed. "Live while we're young."

Kurt laughed with him. "I swear if you break out singing One Direction here at 11 p.m. I'm going to strangle you." George threatened, looking at him playfully.

"Try me, old man." Nate challenged, laughing even more when the other man threw himself forward and tried to reach his throat. "Help! This guy is crazy!"

"You asked for it." John pointed out, watching them wrestling.

"What? He's old." Nate repeated. "He's like 40."

"39 and can still kick your ass." George countered, getting up and standing in position to fight. "I can prove it to you right now."

"So tomorrow when you film, they won't need make up to make you look beaten up." Nate laughed and went to stand before him.

"If either of you gets a bruise on their faces, Vador will kill you." Kurt warned, turning around to watch them in amusement. They knew they were just playing around and didn't really mean to fight, it was just an outlet after spending the whole day being an arrogant king for Nate and a drunk mess for George. It was not the same as him and Blaine, really and completely disliking each other.

"What can he say?" Nate laughed, avoiding George's fist. "I am your father?"

Kurt giggled. "He might. That would be really bad news." He yawned and looked at the clock. "Guys, I'm going to crash to bed too." He announced, standing up. "It's weird that Blaine isn't here, anyone knows where he is?" he asked, looking at Quinn because she always knew. They had developed that kind of friendship Blaine and Kurt should've had if they were normal people.

"Why? You miss him?" Quinn asked with a small smirk.

Kurt snorted. "Not at all. I was just wondering." He said dismissively. "Anyways, good night."

He waved and walked away, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He loved them, but he was really tired. Kurt thought about what was his schedule for the next day. Not a lot of filming, it would mainly be Blaine and Quinn, but he did have an important scene. The scene of the first kiss between his and Blaine's character and it was going to be hard. Not because Blaine was a bad kisser, he certainly wasn't and this was the one thing Kurt didn't disliked about him, but because it had to be perfect, meaning they would have to do it multiple times.

As he walked to the elevator, Kurt saw light in one room, the fitness one. Who could be training at 11? Kurt opened the door and peeked inside. He hadn't gone into that room yet, he preferred the swimming pool and the spa that were much more nice and relaxing. As he looked around the room, he spotted Blaine shirtless finishing working on his bag and then he stood in front of the punching bag and started hitting it. So that was what he'd been doing. Kurt rolled his eyes, of course Blaine would do that, he was literally in love with himself. If he could spend the entire day in front of his mirror, he would do it.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, walking further in the room and Blaine looked up and took a step back from the punching bag.

"And you?"

Kurt shrugged. "I asked first."

"Fine." Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm training, in case you couldn't guess."

"Why? So you can have more muscles?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Hulk is not happy with the way he looks." He added and Blaine scoffed.

"You obviously haven't looked at me." Blaine rolled his eyes though to anyone with eyes, he looked miserable. "Because I need to. I'm not in the mood for you right now, so please leave." He sighed and started punching the bag again, little drops of sweat rolling down his chest. If Kurt hadn't his mind set on disliking him 24/7, he'd find that freaking _hot_.

Kurt walked closer to him and grabbed the bag to still it. "I'm here now. Why do you need to?"

"You want to hear it to make fun of me later? Fine, I need to lose weight so I'm training. Happy?" Blaine groaned and hit the bag again, almost attacking Kurt's face who flinched.

"No, not really. I don't think you have to lose weight. This asshole just likes throwing stupid things at us." Kurt said honestly.

"Why do you even care? You hate me."

"Well, apparently I hate self-loathing more than I hate you." Kurt stated, shrugging. "If you repeat it or mention it any other time I will deny saying it but I think you look good and there's nothing to change, physically speaking of course. Your personality is still shit." He said for good measure. "But now that I think of it, hair gel should be banned but you would be too skinny if you lost weight."

Blaine looked at him with a small smile as it was the first nice thing Kurt ever said to him. In his opinion, Kurt didn't look bad either he'd always found him particularly attractive. But then the insufferable personality had made him forget about the nice body. "Um thanks." He whispered.

"Come on, go to sleep or you'll do even more mistakes tomorrow on set that you usually do." Kurt said, stepping back to walk out of the room.

"Says the one who had to do the scene where he gets hit five times." Blaine replied, grabbing a towel to wipe his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes at him and laughed. "I'm a masochist, you should know that." He winked. "Go to bed, I'm kissing you tomorrow."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, don't forget to brush your teeth, I don't want to get gross bacteria in my mouth."

"Asshole." Kurt called back, hurrying to the elevator and pressing the button for the doors to close in front of Blaine's face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies for being late *hum* again *hum* (not that anyone cares lol)**

**:)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_The set was the garden of the castle of Versailles. Kurt and Blaine were talking down the path exchanging easy banter and laughing at each other's jokes. Their hands were so close as they walked that they were almost holding. Almost. The castle was barely visible in the background with how far from it they'd walked. They were close to Trianon, where the Queen was often hiding. _

_"So what did the king want to talk to you about yesterday?" Kurt asked. _

_Blaine shrugged. "Just stuff about his birthday party. Color theme. I spent the afternoon shopping with Mary." He whined. _

_Kurt bit his lip and looked down, continuing to walk. It was obvious he was hiding something. "What is it?" Blaine asked. "Touchy subject, I'm sorry. I don't even want to talk about her. Or to be with her, to live with her." He scoffed. _

_"Oh no, no you can talk about your wife, I don't know why I would mind." Kurt rushed to assure. _

_"Then what are you not telling me? I know that face." Blaine stated. _

_"You know my faces already." Kurt said impressed and he smiled. "Alright um... Your wife's taste in fashion... isn't the best." He admitted, watching Blaine's face in fear that he'd crossed the line. _

_Blaine laughed. "Oh wow, that was the last thing I expected you to say." _

_Kurt looked at him hesitantly. "You're not upset?" _

_"Oh no, talk bad about her all you want. Only when you're with me and nobody can hear you though." Blaine added, looking around._

_"Okay um... good." Kurt chuckled awkwardly. "Yours isn't that good either." He teased. _

_Blaine gasped. "Christopher, are you insulting me? You're a bad boy." _

_Kurt smirked a little and giggled. "Oops. Sorry but thou shall not lie." _

_Blaine smiled mischievously and eyed the fountain next to him. In one swift motion, he stuck his hand in the water and splashed Kurt who squealed. "Hey." He protested and started running away from Blaine who was still throwing water at him. _

_"Come back here." Blaine laughed, chasing him._

_Kurt laughed with him and after a short moment, Blaine caught up with him and grabbed his wrist. Taken by surprise, Kurt tripped on his own feet and fell down, pulling Blaine with him and they rolled down the small hill, laughing. _

_Blaine ended up lying on top of Kurt, smiling down at him. "Now I got you." _

_Kurt smiled back. "And what are you going to do?" He asked softly and in a heartbeat, Blaine's lips was on his, moving and pressing and Blaine's hand went up to cup his cheek as Kurt's hand rested on the back of Blaine's neck._

_"I... Um... I..." Blaine started when he pulled back._ A moment passed and he frowned. "I forgot my line, I'm sorry."

Kurt laughed and smirked. "Do my lips make you forget your own name, Anderson?"

"Don't get a big head."

"Who said it's my head that's big?" Kurt laughed.

"Again." Greg shouted and Kurt and Blaine went to their original spot, Kurt smoothing down his clothes, checking for any stains.

* * *

Another day, another scene but Kurt wasn't working since it was all about Blaine and his character's troubles.

_"Arthur, I am serious. Tell me who it is." Quinn demanded, sitting at the breakfast table opposite to Blaine. He lifted his cup up to his lips and took a sip. _

_"Care to explain? I don't know what you're talking about." _

_"Don't even try. I know you, and I have the right to know." She argued. _

_"The right to know? You have no right! You're the one to talk, everyone keeps seeing you flirt with Madison."_

_"He's paying attention to me!" Quinn defended. "Which my husband never does."_

_"I would pay attention to my wife if she deserved it." Blaine countered. "And if I had chosen her." _

_Quinn scoffed and shook her head as Blaine took a sip of his cup. "Arthur, I'm pregnant." She announced and Blaine choked on his drink. _

_"What? You're- what?" he repeated dumbly, blinking fast. _

_"And I would like to know if this child will be your only one or if you've already impregnated someone else." Quinn continued, not caring about his shock. _

_"You're pregnant?" Blaine said for the umpteenth time. "H-how?" _

_"You know that thing we did..." _

_"I'm not dumb." Blaine snapped. "It's not possible. At least you're happy now."_

_"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, tilting her head to the side. _

_"Now that you're having my baby -or what do I know, could be Madison's- you're safe for life. Your future is assured with a royal baby."_

_Quinn looked shocked but there was this calculating glint in her eyes that proved he was just right. "How dare you say that?" She demanded._

_"Tell me it's not true." Blaine said defiantly. _

_"I'll see you tonight." Quinn shrugged and held her head up with an air of disdain and superiority on her face as she stood and left the room._

* * *

Blaine sighed when they finally got the scene right, meaning when he didn't really choke on his drink and wasn't coughing like mad. So after the third try they had it perfect and he could relax. Relax was maybe a big word, rest for a short time would be more appropriate since he had an interview to give in a few minutes. His very first interview about the movie, Patrick had insisted and well, he couldn't say no if he didn't want to be insulted of fatty New Yorker again. And Blaine actually didn't want to say no, he wanted people and magazines to talk about the movie, wanted it to be famous and make big noise in the world of Hollywood. He wasn't going through all this trouble for nothing, bearing with an awful producer, working with Kurt again, all the stress.

"Hey Blaine, what are you doing tomorrow?" Quinn asked, walking faster to catch up with him.

Blaine turned around and smiled at her. "Recording a song with you. And also wishing for the tenth time I'm slapping Kurt in one scene; why?"

Quinn laughed. "No I meant tomorrow night. We could hang out together."

"Oh yeah sure, that could be fun. But remember I'm gay, okay?" Blaine winked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You broke my heart. Yes I know, Sherlock."

"Hey, last time we went out together you tried to make out with me. Wait no, you did make out with me."

Quinn giggled. "I was drunk." She defended. "And your lips taste good."

"Blaine, if you have time to chat like a middle school girl, then you have time for more interviews." Patrick said as he walked past.

"Screw you." Blaine muttered to himself, sighing.

"This guy is the worst." Quinn sympathised.

"Tell me about it." Blaine mumbled and sighed. "I'll see you later then, do you still have work?"

"A short thing with Kurt and then Nate and I'm done." Quinn told him smiling.

"Nice. Have fun with that."

"I hope Kurt's in a good mood or it won't be funny." She sighed.

"Even when he's in a good mood it's not funny."

She laughed. "Right."

Blaine smiled at her and walked away to the area where he'd been told the interview would take place. Apparently it would only host journalists now or stuff related to the media. Opening the curtain, he caught a glance of his reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall and smiled, shaking his head at himself. He'd forgotten to put his own clothes on, he was still in his 18th century costume. Oops. But then it would be more authentic or something.

Smiling at the man there, Blaine sat down in front of him and took a sip of his bottle of water. He discreetly checked the guy out, smirking internally. It was one of the perks of being single. He could ogle every tall handsome dark looking, Damon Salvatore kind of guy that crossed his path without feeling bad. If the guy in front of him had been a woman, Blaine would have sworn she'd slept with her boss to get here. But well, who knows...

"Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you." Blaine said, reaching out a hand.

The man smiled and shook his hand firmly. Blaine really hadn't got laid in too long since only that gave him ideas. It could easily fill his fantasies for a few days. The guy was strong, and one didn't know what being strong meant until they'd met Sebastian. Blaine mentally slapped himself since then his thoughts when to Kurt and paid attention when Mr Strong-And-Hot-In-A-Dark-Kind-Of-Way spoke his name.

"Ted Walsh. Pleasure."

Blaine smiled back kindly and sat back on his seat. "So how does it feel to be the first to get an interview on the movie?"

"Pretty good. How does it feel to give your first interview on the movie?" Ted replied smugly.

Blaine chuckled. "Pretty good." He said in the same tone that had the other man smile knowingly.

"So shall we get started?" Ted asked. "I have a wife and three kinds to go home to... kidding ugh."

Blaine looked at him a little strange and nodded. "Sure, ask away."

"So tell me, Blaine, how do you go from Broadway to Hollywood? It must be a big change for you." Ted started, holding his pen in one hand.

"I didn't really have a plan. I'm still incredibly happy and grateful for the success the show had. and yes, it is really a big change. On Broadway, you do your show and there's no room for any mistakes, no second chances. Though of course there is still the next show where you can get better. Here it's… we can do five times the same scene and there can still be something wrong with it. Also having to talk to a camera instead of an audience was disturbing for me at first but I think I'm getting used to it just fine."

"How is this movie going to be different from the show? How do you tell people who've seen the show to go and watch the movie?" Ted asked, writing down notes though he was recording the whole thing.

"It's really different. We had only two sets which were the ballroom and the bedroom. Here we're filming in a lot of different sets and we're filming scenes outside too in great locations and I think it can only do good to the show. Some scenes have been changed as well and other ones deleted or added." Blaine explained.

"And what about the songs? Are you still singing or won't it be a musical at all?" Ted asked curiously.

"There will be fewer songs obviously but Kurt and I are still keeping our duets and songs that contribute to the story."

"Talking about your co-star." Ted started, leaning forwards on his chair, his hands knitted together on his knees, the notepad sitting on the chair beside him. "How do you get along? Did you both want to commit to another few months always together or did one push the other to do it?"

Blaine stiffened a little but smiled as he always did. He was going to have more interviews like this where he'd have to tell that him and Kurt are friends or even make up anecdotes to give the journalists. "We both agreed to it, we were actually in the same place where our director called." Blaine informed.

"And did-" Ted was cut off by the curtain opening and Patrick stepping in, looking between Blaine and the journalist.

"Oh Blaine, I… sorry, I'll wait until you're finished." He stated and stood there with his hands in his pockets, obviously wanting to hear what Blaine was saying.

"um what was I saying…" Ted said, thoughtfully, biting on his lip lightly and Blaine thought this was completely cute. "Did it make you closer? I can imagine that kissing someone on a daily basis would bring a friendship, or maybe even more…" he trailed off and Blaine thought about it for a few seconds since it was obvious the guy was asking him if he was single. But was he flirting or just asking for the interview?

Blaine opened his mouth to answer and only "I…" could come out of his mouth before Patrick interrupted him, friendly resting a hand on Blaine's shoulder, a thing that he never did and Blaine felt the immediate urge to take the hand away. Except that he couldn't.

"Oh man don't ask him that or he'll start the very long and not so interesting story of how they met." Patrick said in a slight teasing tone and Blaine tried not to look at him in surprise. Really, he tried. "It's already hard to keep their lips apart long enough to shoot a scene."

Ted smirked faintly and nodded. Damn it, now all Blaine's plans to ask him out were screwed. "I know what you mean. But I guess that's why they can act so well. It would be really hard if they hated each other."

Patrick laughed as if it was a joke. Blaine was still in a state of shock. Him and Kurt? Loving each other? Kissing? What was wrong with this guy? Even though Patrick was not here all the time it was obvious that Kurt and Blaine did not get along. Blaine's mind raced and he knew he had to get some fresh air. "Is it over?" Blaine asked but he didn't wait for an answer and he stood up. "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." He apologized before rushing out.

He leaned against the wall not far from the journalist area and waited for Patrick to go out too, which he did two minutes later. "What the hell was that?!" he demanded, letting his anger flow over him.

"What was what?" Patrick shrugged. "You were completely blowing up the movie."

"What? I was doing perfectly fine before you barged in and claimed that Kurt and I are a couple!"

"Oh that little thing. Well of course you're a couple, the movie needs a star love story." He said simply. "People love it."


End file.
